


Quiet and Loud

by creeptastically



Series: teacher au [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Humanstuck, I mean that's all I got, I'm trying really hard here, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: Karkat and Eridan are spending the holidays with each others families. Absolutely nothing is awkward at any point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for caledfwelsh! Sorry it took so long I hope your holiday was great! :) Don't worry part too will be out within the week and I'll tag you in that as well!  
> This is a loose sequel to My Best Friend's Wedding but honestly you don't need to read that first and it isn't finished anyways sooo

Your name is Karkat Vantas and this is the first time you’ll be meeting your boyfriend’s family. You’re really nervous not that you would ever admit it. His family is small compared to yours, just him his brother and their father. His cousins Feferi and Meenah will be there too, but not their mom. It’s going to be nothing like your big family Christmas’s at home. It’s Christmas Eve too, which throws you because your house never really did anything on Christmas Eve that wasn’t prepare for the next day. 

You have got to stop comparing things and just knock on the door already. You don’t want Eridan thinking you’ve skipped out on him or something. 

With definitely not trembling hands, you tap the door twice.

“Kar!” Eridan’s smile is wide as he greets you. Feferi appears at his shoulder.

“Karkat you’ve made it! Come and meet Meenah and Cronus!” 

“Oh, I know Cronus,” you shoot a glare at your boyfriend who pretends to look offended.

“I told you I was sorry!” You snort but let it go. Feferi giggles lightly.

“Well then I’ll assume you know Uncle Dualscar, too!” She starts to lead the way to the what you assume is the living room. Eridan takes your hand and gives you and encouraging  
smile and you both follow her.

You actually do not know “Uncle Dualscar”. Orpheus “Dualscar” Ampora was a grizzled navy veteran. You had seen a couple pictures of him around Eridan’s apartment, mostly family photos with his brother. Honestly, you’re a little intimidated at the thought of finally meeting your boyfriend’s fierce looking father in person. You don’t really have much time to dwell on it though.

“Karkat’s here!” Feferi calls as you all enter the room. She goes and sits next to who you assume to be her sister Meenah. Meenah gives you rough once over, but doesn’t say anything. You’re very glad that Feferi never got the chance to set the two of you up like she wanted. Cronus, on the other hand, is all too happy to see you.

“Karkat!” He gets up and hugs you tightly. 

“Fuck Cronus get off,” you squawk. Cronus does so immediately but then he ruffles yours and Eridan’s hair grinning madly. 

“Look dad, it’s my favorite brother and his favorite boy toy!” You and Eridan both share a look before each of you punch a shoulder, only kind of being playful. 

“Ouch, no fair you guys,” Cronus pouts. You flip him off and Eridan laughs. Cronus was always such a drama queen. You hear someone loudly clear their throat. 

“Well it looks like you know both of my boys pretty well,” a gruff voice comments.

“I wouldn’t say I know Cronus that well,” you reply. Eridan takes you over to where the oldest Ampora is now standing. It seemed that Eridan got his height from his father. 

“Dad this is my boyfriend, Karkat Vantas.” Eridan looks proud and excited. You try and use that to quiet the nervousness growing in your stomach.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” You offer him your hand and he takes it immediately. His grip is firm and his hand rough. 

“Well so you’re the Vantas boy I’ve been hearing so much about? A little short, aren’t you?” You can’t keep yourself from scowling. 

“And loud too!” Cronus adds gleefully. 

“Shut it Cro,” Eridan shoots. You can feel your eye twitch. This however makes their father laugh. 

“Well it’s great to finally meet you, I’m glad you make my boy happy.” He sits down again. 

“It’s no problem, sir.” You reply. Feferi squeals a bit, like you’ve passed some kind of test. You feel a bit like you have. 

“A little too happy,” Cronus teases when you and Eridan sit next to him on the couch. You punch him again. This time Meenah turns and looks at the three of you, smirking.

“Well Cronus, when do we get to meet your girlfriend?” She asks meaningfully. Cronus frowns at her.

“Don’t be that way Meenah, you didn’t bring yours.” 

“She had prior engagements, what’s your excuse?” You start laughing. You know for fact that Eridan hasn’t had anyone new over to his and Eridan’s apartment in ages, and that the last one was dude anyways. 

“Maybe I can introduce you to my brother,” you offer, “he’s overdramatic too.” Cronus pushes you and Dualscar chuckles lightly. 

“Please don’t, I want some grandchildren to look forward too,” he says lightly. You aren’t going to be the one to tell him that Cronus swings both ways. But you turn to look at Eridan questioningly. 

“Oh, don’t get him started on it. He’s a little in denial that’s all,” your boyfriend tells you quietly. 

“Well dad maybe I don’t want kids,” Cronus tells him, only sounding a bit serious. 

“Cronus,” Dualscar says, a warning clear in his tone. Feferi sighs. 

“And that’s my queue to leave. Karkat, Eridan, come help me set the table for dinner.” You both stand and start to follow her out.

“Dad…” Cronus starts to say.

“You’re gonna miss the show!” Meenah calls after you but Feferi waves it off. 

It isn’t a far walk to the kitchen and you can stil hear Cronus and his father arguing in the living room. 

“That wasn’t awkward at all,” you comment. Feferi busies herself with the oven.

“Don’t let it get to you,” Eridan says, “Dad is still kinda mad I’m gay.” You frown.

“He’s not mad, he just doesn’t get it,” Feferi amends. Still Eridan looks a little drawn into himself. You move closer to him.

“Hey,” you say, wrapping your arms around him, “what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, Dad can just be a little over bearing. I wasn’t supposed to be the screw up Cronus was.” You tiptoe and gently kiss his forehead. His hair smells like gel and your  
shampoo, it’s familiar and comforting. Feferi stays quiet, you think she’s trying hard not to pay attention to your private moment.

“You aren’t a screw up. Your dad can go screw himself, you’re one of the smartest people I know. You run a tight ship in your classroom and the kids learn a lot.” Eridan smiles  
softly at you.

“Yeah, I guess,” he admits. It isn’t often that your proud boyfriend lets himself get eaten up about something, you guess this is a reoccurring problem in their house. 

“Alright you two,” Feferi interrupts gently, “enough moping and take these out to the table.” 

She keeps the two of you busy ferrying dishes and plates of food to the table for the next fifteen minutes. Just as you’re about sure you’re done, you hear the doorbell ring again. 

“Eep, that’s got to be Aradia!” Feferi shouts, and goes to answer the door. 

“You doing okay?” You ask Eridan quietly. 

“Yeah,” he smiles at you, “let’s get everyone settled before Fef gets back with AA.” He disappears into the living room and comes back with the three remaining family members in tow.

Cronus is glowering.

“Thanks for leaving me in there, guys.” You hold your hands up in defense.

“Hey it isn’t my fucking problem,” you tell sharply. He makes a face at you and so you make one back. You are even further convinced he’s get along famously with your own annoying brother. Feferi comes back, Aradia close behind her.

“Everyone, this is Aradia. Aradia, this is my cousin Cronus and my Uncle Dualscar, and you already know the other three.” She smiles at everyone expectantly.

“Hello,” Aradia says politely. 

“Hey Aradia,” you say quickly. You’re starting to get anxious to eat. 

Once everyone is settled, Dualscar says a solemn prayer of thanks. Dinner is a quiet affair, you can tell the eldest Ampora is still tense from the argument he had with Cronus earlier. Eridan still looks guilty about it. You don’t wait long after dinner to take your leave.

“Hey, don’t look too upset.” You tell Eridan at the door. 

“I’m not upset,” he protests.

“Sure you aren’t.” You roll your eyes, “am I seeing you back at my place?”

“Yeah I’m just going to help clean up here.” Eridan jerks his thumb towards the kitchen where you can hear Feferi and Aradia giggling and chattering away. 

“Alright, don’t stay up too late though, we have an early start tomorrow.” You smile at him, certain he’ll enjoy himself at your family Christmas. Now Eridan rolls his eyes at you.

“Yeah, okay mom.” You smile at him and tug him down to meet your face. 

“I love you,” you tell him seriously.

“I love you too,” he replies, smiling sincerely for the first time since before dinner. You kiss him softly before you go. You’re even more determined that have a better time tomorrow then you were before.


End file.
